


IT (fandom oneshots)

by Captain_fandoms



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24055534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_fandoms/pseuds/Captain_fandoms
Summary: Hello there, im taking requests at the moment so have a ball with it
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon/Ben Hanscom/Eddie Kaspbrak/Beverly Marsh/Richie Tozier/Stan Uris/Other(s), Richie Tozier/Reader, Stanley Uris/Original Character(s)





	1. Intro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello there, im taking requests at the moment so have a ball with it

This an on-going one-shot Reader-insert story on any IT characters (both fictional and real, see tags). Some of these "one-shot" have sequels and some don't. These stories are roller coaster -rides of romance, cliffhangers, drama, and conflicts, spiced up with feelings (everything from love and butterflies to angst, confusion, and hate) and fluff.

!!ATTENTION!!

* I do stay up late so sometimes, there are grammar/spelling mistakes. I do my best.  
  
  
* Some of the stories have some smutty fluff or killing.


	2. My Angel's (You, Eddie , richer)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You, Eddie and richer You are in a polyamory relationship, Ms.K is providing Eddie to go to house party nobody knows about your relationship in to tell all of you guys slade the best.
> 
> They all in their teens, so no creepy  
> Thoughts  
> Waring: cursing, sexual defense, drug talk, college partying

Since the whole killer clown incident, Eddie has been on lockdown Ms. Kaspbrak block all contact who was with him that summer.

*Eddie in the class*

holding an envelope covered in (y/f/c)and yellow hearts, they are so sweet I'm glad y/n decided on both of us.

*bell ringing*

Hey Eddie iv just heard the college kids are throwing a party stain said

cool but I can't go

oh don't worry I bet the gang have a plan who sole your heart stan said

what, what are talking about

well, you holding an envelope covered in hearts stain said

well... there is as soon as I was about to tell him the gang came by

*Y/n pov*

Hey let's go to that party but no drinking I heard that they put drugs in the drinks Beverly said

that the best party it ok if you trip out is not that bad Richie said

since our poor Eddie mom won't let him go we going sneak him out billy make sure you bring the ladder I said

so how we get there we can't fit in your car billy said

the minivan I said eww I hate the minivan it smells like pot browns and gummies Ben said that one of my favorites smells Richie said

well that not my fault Richie smiles cheekily well see you later, Eddie

Seeing Ms.K car out front, Richie hop in your car on word my lady, first, we are not in the medieval times and second you don't pay my gas starting the car while laughing we just, got a letter we just got a letter a wonder who it forms oh it's my middle finger Richie said.

*Eddie pov*

i open the colorful latter he can see that there are two handwritings on it, hello my sweet love, the only thing that saves use form this dum world is this relation can you so much your sweet brown eye your cute smile everything about you make us melt we love you and we going get through of this love y/n & richer, crying a little I fold the paperback in the envelope I have to do something about this heading to the closet.

*At your house*

Richie no browns in tell we get to the party but, but nothing we have to save our baby you can eat as may browns when we get to the party did that a deal I said

fine deal Richie said did billy bring the ladder I said nope, sigh well tonight going be hell I said well let's put our church clothes on at get this show on the road he said.

You pull up at eiddie house it been four years since Ms.K call both of you pothead & pedophile you knock you both look at each other took a deep breath right in front of you.

Good evening Ms.Kaspbrak can we take your son out we promise we bring him back on time Richie said

I told you guys to go away I'm calling the cops she said

you can keep him like this is unhealthy. Richie said

as soon we about lost the argument, Eddie, show pushing his mom out the way standing right next to up with a baffled look on her face Eddie what are you doing?

I'm going out with my partners so see you tomorrow Eddie said

come back to the house at once we don't know what these pedophiles have done to you. they probably gave you something we have to go to the doctor at once Ms.Kaspbrak said

No, mom, I'm sick of you controlling me & if you don't like me for who I am then I'll run away. From this hell hole forever but Eddie Ms.Kaspbrak said

Bye mom Eddie kissing both on your cheeks wow that was brave picking up the rest of the group, you all arrive at the party. Eddie you never told us who the lucky person all we know that they (y/f/c) & yellow you find out soon

you and Richie hop out of the van pulling you extra clothes off and taking out the duffle bags everybody knows the drill, yes cops come hide in the attic or run everyone said.

Well now let show them how High School turn up seeing Ms.K right in front all of you listen here you fat piece of crap Eddie is an adult so back off before you get hurt.

We love Eddie, Richie molesting

he fills the gaps in our soul we are not molesting or harming him were family you slap her, so go home a pop some more pills you said

she stared At you with the sock you bravely took Eddie & Richie kissing them both see we have true love so have a nice night Ms.Kaspbrak with that she left well with that out of the way lets get fuck up Richie yelled.

*at the party*

Eddie congratulation stan said

thanks, it wouldn't have happened if my angles weren't here watching you & Richie doing strip pin pong.

Bones: oh I since it's Valentine's Day I have a surprise for my brave boys an since I'm very talented at art & photography.

Here you go giving both boys their gifts Eddie opens he is a painting of your first date wow this is beautiful what you got richice Eddie said

Richie opens him it is all the photos that you have of you took the framed. Artwork do you see the big picture its all of you hugging each other aww y/n this is amazing I love it happy valentine's day boys now let us show you how much we love you Richie said.


	3. Girl Crush(Stanly)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stanly has this huge crush on you but your the sister of the twin sister of richice who secretly overprotective over you but what both of them don't know you madly in love with Stanly

Last class for the summer a probably the last time I'm going to see her.

I've been setting here since school started, And I haven't had the courage to talk to her since kindergarten, but you know what today is the day.

The summer breeze flow in the classroom. Making her hair slapping me in the face God whatever shampoo she using smells amazing it smells like peaches and flowers. The bell rings finely summer,

hey, Stanley, you're a man how many hot cheeks is on your dick?

Richie?! She said

~~~I still can't believe that she is his twin~~

shouldn't you be picking flowers or with your friends he said 

Since that incident with the clown her friends left her they said that she was a freak like her bother.

He gave his bag to her, here take this to the house and tell mom I'll be at billy's house. Oh, and bring my sleepover stuff thanks, my wonderful sister he lends in to give her a kiss on the cheek but she slapped him when he got close. 

she, not your butler Eddie said

but her bike has a basket on it, so she not really carrying it that not the point billy said. 

The point is you need to take responsibility for yourself we're not kids. We're teens now, now let's go Beverly said 

He sighs, fine

They lead us too there house it was half repainted it weird that their parents are never home. It smells like cinnamon rolls and flowers, so why we can't have the sleepover here ben asked

Because of my sister here and who wants that he asked I do everyone said

no bedtime, nobody going check up on us every five minutes and we can be loud at we want we explain damn that right he said

So Stan convents her to let us say and call our parent's mike said

Why me I questioned

because she likes you more and she will say no if I ask her Richice said

fine

_ **Y/n pov** _

I heard a knock i swear to god Richie if don't stop pestering me i lock you out, what is it's you Little oh hey Stan what the matter?

nothing can i come in he asked

sure i sat on my bed the sunbeams on my body. Um since your parents aren't home and since we're here can we have the sleepover here please i promised we won't bother you he pulls out the puppy dog eyes, normally this doesn't work on me but damn the sun makes him cuter.

Fine, oh thank you y/n, he jumped and hugged you before closing your door.

I'm tired of pizza 

I but I want pizza he wide. HEY since im cooking today is my choice and today we're going have quesadillas I said.

ok, one question what is that is sound like a Mexico hooker Richie said.

An hour later see if eat more than pizza you well have a better sense of style and taste I said

now that was the first time Richie doesn't have a come bad billy said.

Wow this is scary Richie doesn't have a come back are you ok are you coming down with something Eddie asked

I'm fine just make your cinnamon rolls or whatever for dessert he said.

But you know why he didn't say anything he knows you we'll never make dessert for that week. he loves when you make dessert he just loves how you put all of your time making it.

Wow this amazing y/n can give my mom this recipe wait, no she going mess it up by putting vegetables in Eddie said.

Man the slasa is a great touch I wish you were our lunch lady.

I bet kids won't be at the nurse office, Beverly said stan and reset were just speechless on the meal you made.

Since richice ate all the cinnamon rolls today you made dirt cake with worms and stuffed cookies ben, mike, and Beverly was a big help, of course, they took half the pan a ran off with it but hey they kids you can't get mad at them.

You strip you outfit off, the boy of your crush it only too feet away. There were so many times I had the chance on telling him but i don't want to come off too strong.

And your positive that he doesn't like you that way i have to take my mind off him. I'll just paint it's the best way to express myself easy to paint with few clothes on and there is not a lot of laundries to do. 

your bother can be an ass but you love him to death at least he doesn't have to be abuse by them even though leaving us alone to defend ourselves is still unfit .

Some days you will love to call the police but that means you and richice will be split and I know that he doesn't like change you mix some colors to make more light than just making things as I go. •°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

Man we played ever board game in this house im going ask y/n does she got any board games richice said

since her music was loud.

he just opens the door without even knocking there a very annoyed y/n in her underwear painting, oh my GOD what do want now she yelled

we'll this is lovey do you got any board he asked she rolls her eyes then went in the crawl space all guys look away expected me and bravery since she just in her underwear it not like a big deal she hands us three bord games

thanks, y/n for that show,around ten could you come by and give us a strip show he said

get out slammed her door we all went in in the pit of Richice room two hour later they was bored again

Least play truth or dare Mike suggest ,of course, they're a lot of dares than truths but one question hit the most

do you like anyone at school stan ben asked

i confession, yes i do a bunch of noses fell out their mouths

so why don't you slide in that pussy Stanly Richie said 

who is it stan is a boy or girl Eddie asked

she, not a girl she a woman she doses a lot of things to make everything better and a artist I said

it took Richie a moment but he soon realized what the fuck,you like my sister she a total weirdo and earlier 

Richie you don't even knock ben said

yha if you would knock hard she would have put something on the bill said

yha your the weirdo you just don't intrude in any girl's room mike said.

Oh do here that she taking a shower i bet you like that show he said

shut up richice the smell of her shampoo full the hallway and his room we played the board games but somehow we started a pillow fight I hit my pillow at Richie's face then a pillow started in his room

but lead in the hallway then Richie hit one of the lights then her door opened now she had a nightgown on, her hair is a mess so she probably was sleeping

What the fuck! you better clean that up

why you're the oldest

by five minutes and besides, i do everything in this house 

We clean up the mess Ben said

Ewww what's that smell oh it y/n.

Richie can you please go to your pit and try not to break anything else. after that, it turns out we sade up to one in the morning

it time to get to bed y/n makes these different types of waffles and they're amazing Richie said

everyone is sleep but i was still awake it y/n was right it reaks in here. Eddie was smart to take a spot next to the window i walk down the hallway an open that door y/n is a really hard sleeper but is really great on senceing someone,

what do you want Richie she mumbles no it, not Richie it stan can i sleep with you it smells in his room and i can't sleep, a giggle expected her lips came on curly, i spoon her smelling her hair then we both feel asleep no night terrors no wake up in sweat just a peaceful sleep when I woke up she was gone but the smell of waffles full the house

oh good morning Stan can get the bacon and sausage there on the grill. Man, she looks like one of those famous paint. We set their plates but the funniest thing I saw in this house was a bell, she rings the bell to tell everyone in the house to rise and shine breakfast is ready richice forgot to tell them so when breakfast is ready an she rings the bell everyone was irritable but this of course when they saw food the forgave her.

The Ieast one was richice everyone was around her like birds. She got an air horn and let it in his ear he jumped like a cat see if you get up as I said 

then we won't have problems, I hate you he said love you too

y/n eat with us Bev said

yha you need to try them ben said

no im good I've tried them I know they're good she replied

so Stan I just realized you didn't sleep with us last night and the couch looks the same richice said stuffing his face

yha if clean that pit of yours I don't have to move to get some air I said

yha y/n came in and saw use almost dying from the smell so she lit a scented candle Mike said

you know if don't clean that pit by next week I'll clean it myself and you know I don't save anything she said

fine I clean it up But Eddie & Y/n knows that he wasn't going do it ••°••°••°••°••°••°••°••°••°••°••°••°••°••°••°•

So what you guys doing today I asked you know arcade, ice cream maybe a movie billy said ok since there was no dish in the first place everyone cleans your plates.

They gave you hugs and their thanks and left. you came back with overalls and your hair in a bun.

~~~~~~~

Oh stan what are still doing here I want to help you paint I know Richie doesn't help around here so I rather stay and be helpful he said

well thank you I love a manly man who likes helping out here let get started it ,hey y/n yha did we finish yha wow that was fast thank you Stanley y/n I got something to stay to you yours so gorgeous, hell your like a ray of sunshine and your the best sister I ever knew and I know I don't know the situation you guys are in, but I will like to be with you ever sept of the way and I want to know if you like to be the sunshine in my life His cheeks are a bright rose

i will love to be your sunshine we lean in and kissed, mmm strawberry he said, now let's get some ice cream we can checkup with the rest, hey Stan were you been ben asked

well I was helping y/n paint the rest of there house aww that so nice mike said

see richice now that how you be charismatic Beverly said

yha yha Stan just don't fuck my sister or I'll have to cut your balls off richice said whatever as you too lean in for a kiss.


	4. Fish Princess(The bower gang )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the gang went fish and discover a mermaid they made the creature be in their group and things get heated, you and Patrick committed a great sin
> 
> Warning: death, sex, murder

The gang had a list to do for this summer and fishing is one of them, they all pack up and got on a boat a started enjoying the summer sun.

Drinking and smoking tossing their garbage in the water stop rocking the boat Patrick Belch said.

Im not rocking the boat he hisses what they didn't know that you were rocking it for tossing their trash in the water, Victor saw a large tail in the water but your tail slaps him making him fall in the water.

HEY cut it out bad enough there are oil spills now garbage, are trying to kill everything in the sea i shout out

oh crap sorry Belch said

why what you going do to us you can't hurt us Henry yelled. 

Your tail flip the boat over, how the fuck he tries to get you but you made him fall too

get her he said 

dude this pointless to let's go, no she needs to pay Henry to let it go Vic said

No, he yelled

Due you can't swim of shit and our lighters are wet come on pat said

pat right and you got a lot of lechers on your back Vic the point out, crap he said

I'll help you get those off if you won't come back here i said

fuck fine these things hurt he trying to pull one-off, you pull all them off quick and painless.

Thank you he murder name y/n holding out your hand to sake but he looks at it like it bit him, they all introduce themselves.

So what a pretty girl doing here all by herself with no friends Reggie asked

i live here silly showing them your tail, wow a real-life mermaid can i touch it victor said

you node yes, I though those don't exist, god, i always wanted to fuck one Patrick said

so do you eat people Reggie ask

no like other fish i eat fish I said

cool pat said

Here least try this, Reggie pick you up well if the water turns you in a fish let see what heat dose they rap you in a blanket and dry your body up.

Ten seconds later your body turns to a human wow you look even more delightful pat said

oh here Vic put a very long tee shirt over your body we don't want our favorite girl walking around here nude as he kissing your cheek mmm salty he said

hey let's take her home maybe we can learn from each other Henry lean in with a very creepy smile, he thought if he creeps you out then you will leave 

i got you to doll pat pick you up and all of you head it for the car, you sat on Patrick lap, hey you hogging her pat Vic said

no im not he said

well sit her in the middle

fuck fine

they both started kissing your face down to your neck they look in your eyes color they change colors, wow that cool, my eyes color change when my emotions are out like i said

like when you were mad it was red and now it's purple so lust Vic said

Pat pick you up a toss you over his shoulder making the shirt lift up and exposed your bare end Wow Baby Cakes i can't wait to have you, you're practically dripping Reggie said

i thought you guys dry me up, oh little doe he doesn't mean like that Henry are you joining Vic ask no im, not like you guy fucking a fish for fun he said

Whatever pat slams his door are you going do the honors, Patrick, no it's her first time i might kill her and i got a different plan than this any way he said

let's see how long a mermaid can last Vic said

Ok, I'll go first since i thought of the idea Reggie got on top on you and kissed you softly, you kissed him back and wrapped your arms around him the kiss got more heated.

He pulls the shirt over your head his large hand over your breast, Vic hands him a rubber he pulls down his pants and boxer.

Roll it down on his length we don't want to knock you up on your first time stared rubbing his length against your core before sliding the tip in which made you gasp slightly, you felt Reggie pause a little before pushing himself in you.

A little more this time you feel some pain as he stretched you, when you looked at Reggie’s face he looked like he was trying to focus but also like he was trying to hold back.

You weren't clueless you know exactly what they dong you have been around and what you heard pique your interest all you know is some are and some can't hold it

Holy crap your fucking tight y/n” he said pushing more into you Slowly going back and forth some of the pain leaving finally after some more going back and forth you finally got to feel more pleasure than pain, you moaned and leaned your head back while digging your nails into Reggie's shoulders.

He picks up the speed “oh Reggie” you moaned out wrapping your legs around his waist which made Reggie start to go harder. 

you scratch more at his back, you didn’t hold back any moans or whimpers this time now you could be as loud as you wanted with Reggie pounding himself into you while you begged him not to stop, then there it was a feeling building up you bit your lip feeling it overwhelm you this time you let out a loud moan feeling yourself finish, Reggie felt you finish your legs shaking around him which made him finish sooner.

holding you as tight as he could in his arms, you felt yourself almost out of breath from it when Reggie kissed you once again Thanks y/n before getting up off of you

“victor your turn,” Reggie said

Wow, little doe that was hot are ready to do that again victor asked you nodded your head, yes he pinching your nipples slightly making you let out a little yelp

Vic then started leaving hickeys down your neck onto your chest, you felt Vic pull his length out of his pants rolling on a rubber and rub his tip around your clit teasing you which you started digging your nails into Vic’s shirtless back, you noticed Vic biting down on his lip while he pulled your legs over his shoulders and then he pushed himself into you making you arch your back at the feeling of him filling you.

pounding you back and forth, Vic couldn't help but groan at the feeling of you, you a moaning mess you even dug your nails into the blanket below you.

Vic was pushing himself into you at such a fast pace you felt that building happening again but this time Vic noticed it and reached his hand down to play with your clit which made the feeling even stronger than before to begged and begged for him not to stop you were so close and then you finally reached your end with Vic finishing soon after you

🌼💙🌼💙🌼💙🌼💙🌼💙🌼💙🌼💙🌼💙🌼

pat pick your body up against his it just you and me hun he sat you in the full bath

I fuck so many girls and none of them gave me that spunk. Now since we never did these before it thinks we should just take it slow 

I look up at him, gauging his reaction and he licks his lips nervously as he stares at me. I lean in slowly, pulling him toward me slightly, and our lips just barely touch. His breath hitches slightly and I press my lips a little more firmly against his. I pull away and he looks a little dazed.

wow, he crashes his lips to mine. My lips move against his and he mirrors the action, pulling me closer to him. His hands slide down my body before grasping roughly at my hips and running his tongue along my lower lip.

I gasp, my eyes a dark violet color, and I pull away from him quickly, slightly breathless. exposing my naked breasts. He looks at my pert breasts and his eyes turn even darker before taking one of my nipples in his mouth. I gasp, my fingers finding their way to his hair again and I tug his hair roughly making him moan against my tits. His mouth latches onto my other nipple and he uses his hand to need the other.

if i can remember it's four centimeters for your belly button right hear he rubs your opening your tail flip jackpot he strips down a kiss you all over avoiding the previous markes that Vic did, making deep purple Marks on your chest

Now your art“Don’t worry baby girl, I’m going to take good care of you.” He whispers against the shell of my ear, pumping his cock a few times before lining himself up with my entrance.

Wait to roll on the rubber on his length we don't any mermaid baby's running around here i said haha not yet anyway he said He slides into me, slowly, and I moan loudly.

“You’re so fucking tight.” He breathes out in a pant as he slides out of me and back in and I whimper. I can feel the pressure building inside of me, a fine sheen of sweat lining his forehead as he continues to slam into me. as he continues to thrust into me to prolong my orgasm.

My orgasm pushes him over the edge and I can feel him twitch inside me as he begins to pulsate. His eyes close tightly as he comes undone underneath me, releasing with a shudder he wraps his arms around me, pulling me towards him as my chest rises and falls rapidly. “Holy shit that was amazing, ” he said,

barely louder than a breathless Now let's get us to wish up he drains the water and you two had a cozy bath washing each other hair he explained almost everything is going on in the world

🌼💙🌼💙🌼💙🌼💙🌼💙🌼💙🌼💙🌼💙🌼

Patrick there evil in this town an, i know that you guy realizes Henry has changed drastically i think that evil has it holds on Henry if you want to stay alive you have to part ways from Henry i said

i thought it was just me but i saw something it was like a clown hiding in the bush when we were fishing it seems like it was attached to one of us but i thought it was just the heat pat said you both small like sex and fruits what the hell you two do in thee herny said

something you guys won't understand pat said.

You guys sat eating a slice of pizza Well i have to go, don't break her too much Henry said

Few weeks past you learn that Patrick hate's when you wear his clothes regardless of what Reggie says Vic is very romantic in the bath, Belch is a cuddle bear and all of them are overly protective when other guys around you they scare the crap out of any boy that looks at you even though you wear their clothes

so they all dig in there mother's closets and found a bunch of old clothes so you were redesigning the closest while they were out doing God knows what, when you were cleaning up you found a book in Patrick room it kind surprised you since this boy doesn't read but on the front of the cover said, Macbeth

hey you found that book good thing i was going get a bill for this book he said

Pat have you ever read this book i asked

yha, this the only book i read there more deaths and blood in here than the news he said can you read to me please, sure why not the book overdue anyway

pat spilled the beans after they had that stupid rock fight kill him a make him "missing or suicide " im in with that Patrick said

Isn't this a little bit drastic what if we get caught i know today was the last straw but he's still a person Reginald said

so kill Henry so we live, a good idea he's controls us ever since middle school victor said but what if people find out what if people think it was us we all going go to jail or worse the nut house Reggie said

that won't happen we have Princess to take care of that I've been read a lot about mermaids and if i can remember you can remove people memories and put them to a deep sleep with just singing victor said

well fine let's do it tonight, let get this over with Reggie said

im sick of him anyway Vic said

* * *

And that night Reggie drop you off at Henry house, of course, he was outside staring in the distant

hi, Henry, they guys said since you left earlier tonight we can have a sleepover, in a weird way he snaps out oh sure you can spend the night here pulling you to his room Henry you look exhausted come let's take a nap

At first, Henry is very defensive but soon he got tired of fighting with you and curly up with you everything was great the rain and you humming put him right to sleep.

I quietly got up and let in Patrick since Vic and Belch get very nauseous when their blood involved he handed you his knife an led you on, you got on top of him a slit his neck wide open. The blood spray on your face and Patrick was enjoying every minute. 

You both staging it like it was a suicide, Patrick put's his bloody hands on your cheek hey don't feat remember lady Hochstetter it's was for a good cause now we should go.

you both head out quickly and quality you guys left in Reginald car par of yellow eyes were under the porch as he drove off.

You wash off the blood it seems like you killed a stray cat and they were very contin about it, cool you look like when lady Macbeth was washing her hand off pat said

wow i don't know you read i though you use the books as a blunt's or tissue' Vic comment

Fuck you

Reggie gave you a new tee shirt come, princess, we had a long night let's sleep Patrick has his arms wrapped around you and his face buried in your chest while Vic and Reggie spooning you Vic's hand runs through your hair now

thank you y/n at least we won't take so much of our day casing kids all summer long and that night things change of the good


	5. Icey Heart's(Stanly)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> your and colored figure skater and your bird enthusiast boyfriend, help you get to the Olympics.
> 
> Warning: The Bowers gang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Tessa and Scott moulin rouge ) Are the performers that this is inspired this fanfiction, if you like, you can watch the performance.

When you were little you sat in the living room watching the world best figure skaters compete now it's your turn.

the first time you ever Ice skated it was like a dream since then you try your best to get to the highest point. you hit the local news all the time except for the report of missing kids you took a look at your family trophy room.

It is a nice reminder to keep going the last time you were in here was when your sister had a break down distorting all of her's pageant trophies.

*doorbell ring*

you ran down you open the door to see your curly hair boyfriend standing there.

your ready Chickadee he said it's your nickname form him the bird is Curious and feisty and that it reminds him of you, yep let's go curly fries he always securely like the nickname.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The first time you meet the loser club was at the lake your parents said to not to go in that disgusting water so you just hang around the lake picking Flowers for cool photos.

give that back Ritchie the curly hair boy said

to the boy with the coke classes, you went back your flower picking in tell they ran into you

oh were sorry we didn't mean to hurt you im stan and this is Ritchie he said

Y/n you said

Wow that without sarcasm Ritchie said

fuck off do you want to join us ,sure and that how the relationship bloomed with the loser Club, and since you house is just around the corner, of the lake you guys don't need bakes that why in the summer they spend at your house

What you and Stanley didn't realize on that day your feelings have bloom too you guys got close over the years 

\--------High school Freshmen year--------

Stan do you know what you doing Richie said

Yha I'm meeting y/n on a date look were not getting younger I really like her 

But Stan do know how much germs girls have Eddie Worley said

No and don't whant to you know there's germ everware you just have to learn to deal with it , now if well excuse me I have a date

<<<<< ** _On the date_** >>>>>>>>

Hey Stanley you hair look curl fries oh my god that your nickname 

No y/n that is not happen 

Oh yes it is you both giggle 

* * *

ok, the state is two weeks y/n, this a big deal I just worry that you will turn out like sister Stanley said

don't worry i reassured him ,it all about how well you perform I don't have to fake it to make it well here now let start

Stanly is like your coach he tells you the of your performance is draw-dropping or a flop needs more practice it gives him more time to learn how to move with you, it's was good but not draw-dropping

well yha I need a partner I Said

y/n show me how the guy supposed to do this sure you did again but the male pov, ok he straps on his sakes a turn the boombox on joined you ok im going go slow then when got the hang of it were going do it the normal speed ok

you hold his hand thanking for the fake cheaters then split up you're on one side of Lake and him on the other side you stand still, flattering your arms like a bird You kick your leg over the other putting them down you move to right Swang towards

stan you quickly jump on his hip he flips a twirl for you around his hips picking you back upholding your hips Gentilly putting on the ice you glad your legs then spin with your hand up high you stop stan slowly put your hands down he grabs it like Tango but on ice

he picks you up by the arms, you spin he holds your hand down both arms Swang sharply you staked way but stan follow like a puppy he grabs your hips you pose you rock your hips picking you up to kick your legs

your body twist and spinning you stop a putting your hands out your glad that you and your partner plan out this performance ever spin a twirl.

executed so perfect you and stan know the crucial part of this performance he grabs your hand pulling you closer hold your hip filling your body your legs to land on his shoulders he easily twirling around moving your body down to the grand

your body just, Flo's with easy still spinning and twirling and a final pick up you both finish to you it felt like a minute but it been an hour

man that was amazing it was so strong but elegant stan said 

_________________××∞××_____________________Oh look the twinkle toes are here Bower said

you know those outfits are just a tease Patrick licks he's lips if you want to use to fuck you you could have told us Belch said

go away Bower you told them well it isn't the jew you get paid for this man you really gay for doing this, Vic said

shut your fucking mouth now Stanley said

Oh you did it now the gang got on the ice, of course, they didn't read the sign that that side of the lake is prone to thin ice just to mock them both of you both made circles around

them leave them in anger you fucking slut they fell in the ice-cold water you guys pack y'all stuff just laughing at them let get some hot cocoa you said.

You got back to your house and immediately shutting off the third layer of your clothes

He always wore a bird sweater ever since you made him join you in his mind it was like a good charm 

You was really brave out there you know one swift move you have going under with those fool's

Yha but I'm lucky to have my luck charm with me you kiss his nose and besides arent we the braves we stood up to that monster 

His eyes wonder a bit he always trying to forget but he can't the terrible nightmare he Indore's but you here, you ease His mind make all of his trouble disappear

So did you complete that page you was working on 

Yes I have all thank to you he boop your nose taking a sip of the hot drink 

Oh honey like the old saying said four eyes is better than two 

As you two snuggle up 

《》《》 ** _On the day of the match_** 《》《》《》

you tie your skates so there will be no problems. You started raping your hair in a bun need help Chickadee, curly fries!! He picks up a decorative scrunchie place it around your hair

wait for your hair it's not curly you said

I gel it down you look at him he wearing the matching suit that you sewed stan why are you? I don't what my girlfriend legs between his face and besides he was way too nervous to execute the performance he well

well now, are you ready my love mhmm you kiss his cheek you guys set on the ice, every spin and turn were hit perfectly the flip was a good shocker for the judges the performance was done he pul you into a tight hug kissing your forehead.

You both sat on the sidelines he Kisses you cheek that was scary he whispers in your ears you did amazing you said you both look at the scoreboard the total add up to 206.07. You eyes water up to your look in stan eyes they're a gleam in his eyes, we going to the Olympics he said

stan can you be my partner I said

hell yha he said. Anything for my Chickadee


	6. Being a professional makeup Guru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being a professional makeup Guru and Eddie girlfriend ( short)

  * Eddie amazing by your make up skills, every time prom comes along, the high school girls come to your house to get they make up done even though you do not qualify Eddie still calls you a professional.



  * Eddie helps you by giving you the makeup, brushes anything that you need he also checks it if good or bad or it a little bit too much.



  * when you wear makeup, Eddie looks at you like your angle just fell out of heaven.



  * when the gang is at your house Eddie always trying to kick Richie out because he makes you laugh and end up with messy makeup.



  * If there any competition at a party's on who's the best dressed you guy win every time because your skills are on point.



  * Eddie likes to be your tester trying on new makeup for you so you don’t have a breakout but when Eddie leaves forget to wipe it off and you get a very angry phone call from his mom.



  * You are the first person to typing anger letters to the companies that made Eddie have a breakout or a bump.  
Never wear makeup on any dates because you both love the natural beauty of your skin.



  * When Eddie got his cask you decorated to cover-up the loser on his cask.



  * You both doing your skincare together, he always gets surprised at how his face glowing and so clean.  
The first time you guys kiss the group was surprised that he kisses you considered he a germaphobe and you had makeup on.



  * When Pennywise was terrorizing the group he never left form your house because he thought if you guy is together he won't harm both of you at the same time.




	7. Sweethearts (The gang)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're a popular singer that does a little to much on stage which leads into you breaking something in your body which it, not all ways fun when you have four overprotective boyfriend’s

The gang

Being a singer is super fun but getting hurt wasn’t It seems like when you on tour something brake in your body.

Either your fingers, an arm your ribs, or anything in the legs. Your fans think it’s cool and yha sometimes you really don’t look where you going but hey who’s going be whichever step they take but this takes the cake two broken legs.

This time you fell over equipment twisting your ankle then later in the tour you step a little bit over the stage and then when you started jumping which lead to you falling over which broke you another leg now the tour is over.

Going the home was the last thing you want to do, the boys well get angry and very over the top about this but you were just hoping that they won’t stop whatever they doing to keep an eye on you.

Ever since you join the group they treat you like a princess in their own way then when you all of you started dating they made sure no one or anything will hurt you.

They even dye down the bullying because it made you upset the plane ride was over a lot of hostilities help you off the plane, you don’t need a bodyguard when you home because of the boys.

you took a turn and you saw them they all look confused and very concerned.

with the fuck happened to you? last time we talk to you is was just one leg Patrick said

who did it henry say

but Vic and belch know how you get while on tours they been on tour’s with you before, she got too hyper Reggie reassuring the rest, you need to stop jumping one of these days your whole body is going be broken Vic lean down and kissing you, y/n

you promise not to get hurt, Henry said

Patrick came behind you a starting to push you while the others push your luggage.

I know but I tried so hard and I wasn’t going which the crap out on where I walk I said.

You know what is not your fault it those bodyguards and those stage set up people that not taking our baby safety seriously pat said 

he picking you up puzzled on how to get you in the car without hurting you but Reggie helps you in the car.

You know what we’re going be your bodyguards we have been your bodyguards since we met, fuck those dicks they don’t know how to take care of a princess Henry said.

Victor was about to say something but he keeps it to himself he knows what they go get themselves into. You had wonderful staff but most of them have kids or their wife is pregnant so you let them take long break’s before coming back on tour and most of those people are your bodyguards. Even though you are a singer people love your music The ride was quiet and the music was loud but the ride was short thank God your apartment Is big enough to fit a wheelchair

while you were cooking dinner-making your famous Pooh Bear’s mac and cheese with bite-size chicken pop’s your lanky, creepy sweetheart comes beside you scaring the crap out you oh God, don’t do that Patrick, i could have rolled on your foot

princess what the fuck are doing you need rest now roll your ass to bed pat said

but you don’t know what to do in the kitchen i said

true but I’ll ask you if anything goes wrong he said pat no i was doing fine go away he was about to take wooden spoon for you but you had a strong grip on it, pat go sit you see she was doing fine Reggie said

and besides, you know dam well when she is gone you don’t cook i do he proudly said here this the list of things the doctor said to do, you can help her do them Reggie said

what exercise, that’s dum he said we’ll do you want her legs, to fall off Vic said at least i can take a shower with you he said hey Henry, making the boy stop writing you want to take turns washing our princess really hell yha.

The Finish doctoring up there resumes sending to your manager no sooner you manger hired them, a world tour is much different from a tour Victor, known all those dances so late at night victor readjust the dances.

Vic are you sure you want to go honey pie, it’s ten times better than working and sitting here all alone without you now let’s try having sex before those idiots do maybe I can give them a tip.

It a world tour was not living there you don’t need to pack that, one suitcase for each I said but, but nothing the whole plane ride either Vic and belch was decorating your cast’s or pat try to make Henry vomit by showing him how your skin looks under that boot it was badly bruised and you can see the light pink veins but after worse, he puts an ice pack your manager requests them to keep the relationship low key.

a no sooner the gang was getting used to their roles since and Vic loves dancing with you since your lead dancer got sick and then his wife gave birth, Henry and Reggie loves beating up creeps that sneak in and Patrick knows what outfit you love and hate

cool look they got a swing pat said that not a sex swing is a leg left Henry said but we can still use it as a swing pat said

Yha why not? Reggie said

Six weeks later the boot was on the other foot and now you can really walk without someone fussing at you, hey humpy dummy how’s is feels on having a leg Henry said it terrific i said well at least now you can do your normal routine Vic said

but i like putting fire on the wheelchair it made you look badass and crazy yha but who have to put it out belch said but the fans adore it pat said

And your manager is liking the part-time paid we get since we all living together i think we’re going replace your old bodyguards, at least we’re out of Japan i was getting tired of you slapping my hand Henry said Henry we were trying to be respectful to the culture while we eat out i said do you really want the world to know we’re ass holes it alright if our hometown does but not the world Patrick said

dum ass we had to follow the rules do you want to get band form there or worse Vic said

Reggie Like in Germany, you keep asking rude questions y/n had to beg them to not to kill you

pat I think it’s great that you stay in the dresser room at least we can justify why you an ass hole henry said

hey cool it before I gut you like a fish

Ok cut it out boys, today is the last day so please nice i said fine they mumble for the whole tour you been dropping hints of your new album.

Which your fans are very respectful of not recording the new songs you all ways take a surprising turn in your music. is basically a journey through your life pat and Vic knows it, so many times they found you sleeping next to a bunch of papers and your journal.

Sometimes pat reads your book and he really gets upset when you didn’t tell the truth back then. he releases that they would have gone overboard with the violence but hey secrets well be always in your guy’s relationship.

they don’t tell you they play your music while going to work or when they wear your stuff because of it tight and it smells like you.

now, your music is getting very upbeat and mostly expose what’s going on in the world and sexuality but two of your songs really hits them in this album. sweet devils and sensation one it was hardly rough like Henry and Patrick and the other was soft and calming with a little bit of roughness to it like Victor and Reggie.

This morning is going be different most of the time Vic is fussing at the band on how there too many wires on the stage, pat picking out the outfit you were wearing and Henry and belch be checking ever door and hiding spots just in case some crazy baster try any funny business.

but today was different instead of heading to the stadium you drove around the town y/n ware are we going Henry asked

Don’t you want to see the world before we go home

Yha but don’t we have to you cut belch off don’t worry about that after this show going straight time at least we can see Australia before we leave now let’s get breakfast. while on tour Henry gets normal food each of you tries something different in each country like the time pat try sushi which oddly he liked it or when belch tries curry or when you and Victor share Barmbrack which led two tipsy performers.

so when henry when to the bathroom you guys order right away so what you guys order food don’t worry about it pat said.

I hope it none of that gross crap you guys eat hey we still alive and trying new wonderful foods is exciting I said

after fighting him to eat the food you guys saw the HAMELIN BAY STINGRAYS, and when to a petting zoo when lunchtime came around Henry was willing to eat their food. you did the show but you took a different approach to the new songs you had a huge couch that really remains the boys that car that belches use to drive which is was the car back set it and the front set was just turned into a big couch for all your staff can sit on it

honey is that the seat from the car Vic asked

mhm pat and Vic sat on it first and they were so happy to sit in there spots they were hooting and hollering when you rock out henry and belch didn’t know what they two were yelling about in telling pat told them, they sat on the couch it was just like going back in time you sat right in the middle

Thanks for the greatest staff ever you guys are the best thank you matt who played the drums, Chris on the guitar and tori for the piano and thank you, my sweetie bodyguards, that keep everyone intact you, sang the two new songs but before you guys left you made an announcement, i have to get this off my chest now i know you guys have been investigated and you guy have so many theories and one is just spot on yes i am dating my wonderful bodyguards and the sweetest dancer they all were cheering you kiss them goodnight

can we keep the couch they all asked 

you guys are dumb sometimes that what i made for so we can keep it all pick you up and started to rock out


	8. Out of this world( adlut Stanley)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stanley is a skeptic but he let that go when you're ship crash right in his backyard.
> 
> Your favorite hobby-(y/f/h)
> 
> Warning: a hit of spoiling, hot and heavy sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in my mind, Eddie &Stanley is still alive and living their best life so don't tell us there dead because in our minds they are alive

Reader x Stanley Uris

Stan tries to make anything that is out of the ordinary have a rational reason. But this takes the cake, having an alien girlfriend and her "space ship" in his backyard.

It all happens in October, Friday the 13th it was the worst day. for him, everyone was scared of nothing but when you crash in his backyard it was the biggest change in his life.

It like i dream of genie to Stanley, it seems like every day it was like an episode from that show, he loves every moment you guys made even though you got the hang of the language you both are scared that someone will find you a take you away to avoid that problem you stayed home and just go grocery shopping

It was still hard to blend in you still talk strange and your hair has like a million colors in it. But he loves it's 

y/n im home he wraps his arms around your waist, mmm you smell like cookies handing you his briefcase while taking his tie off.

how was your day honey kissing your forehead it was great today i finish the ship and i started on (y/f/h) how was yours's the same as every day boring.

your beef stew wow this is amazing a year here and you learn this im proud of you, well I have been reading a lot If cook book's i wish you can try it he said.

since meat and vegetables make your insides burn you have a different diet more or lest you eat a lot of snacks the phone ring i get it gorgeous he said.

Hey it mikes then he just zones out stan

what's wrong

it's back

the only reason why you land here was to bring back that monster to space so you can kill it for good,

He's holding the end of his ear stan clam down here let's eat our desserts and go to bed tomorrow we're going to end this all for good what you made confetti milkshakes with sprinkle you both finish

man if i didn't know you're an alien I could mistake you as a unicorn he said just to light up the mood

💚💙💚💙💚💙💚💙

well im going take a bath your hair turn a red color I'll join, you join him in the warm bath so when you're you're hair changes color what does it mean they're a danger, tragedy near or other major matters your hair started to glow with all different colors.

rubbing his back here let me wash your hair the bath is big so it easy for you guy to swap places oh my Y/n what with all the glowing colors he asked

you all are connected it like you guys have your own personal phone lines and i can feel all of your emotions I know you worry about us you been regretting this day but don't you worry ill be back, in no time just think it's like a business trip.

Every since you guys started a fight with that thing it was like you guys started a game of chess and you guy are winning but he still has a pond left and i think he has one more trick up his sleeve i said

you got out of the bath and wrap your self with a towel promise I'll call ever day, now come to bed my love i want to show you something.

He got out of the tub to wrap his towel around his wase follow you, baby, your glowing you look marvelous. Thanks but stan look at me every now and then im going pull you out of your body like this no sooner it was like you both were in a void just you and him this the only way to talk to you without being there you pull both of you back in the bedroom

💙💚💙💚💙💚💙💚💙💚💙

y/n you crazy but this takes the cake he said

Stanley, i love you i don't what to miss the half of me when we apart i cried. I don't know how long im going be gone so for your eye only im going show you how much I love you, i said

y/n you don't have to.

He still remembers the last time you guys tried to have intercourse it was the third scariest thing he ever did it was like bright colorful lights

I know how risky if we have the sex you said

But i have been in this forum for a month's i think i my body know how a human body works now and many are when I come back we can try for offspring's really, really

He picked up your leg's rap around his hips His soft, pink lips pushed against your own before they lead you to a more needy, desperate kiss.

His mouth enveloped your own, his hands wrapping around your body as you felt his tongue swipe your lower lip, asking for entrance.

You obliged, opening your mouth to meet his soft, delicate tongue to your own. The taste of him was sweet, and you could see yourself easily becoming addicted to the new sensation.

Your fingers found their way to his hair, needing something to keep you here, to keep you from drifting off into space as he tried to push you towards the edge.

He carefully slicked his finger through your wetness before gliding over your clit, making you shiver as a small moan bubbled up to your throat.

Fuck you’re so tight, even with just my fingers.” He continued rubbing them inside of you, his palm pressing against your now throbbing nub.

That sound was music to his ears, just barely enough to drive him wild. He wanted more, and he wanted it bad. He found himself weak as you moaned again.

It felt like mere seconds before he was sliding two of his fingers into you, eliciting more sounds and unholy words to fall from your precious pink lips. He knew that it didn’t take much for a virgin girl to come, and that certainly held true for you as you almost came undone under his touch.

“It’s ok, baby. Let go.” He whispered into your ear, the hot breath sending a chill down your spine. “Come to me.”

And with that, he coaxed you gently through your orgasm. He was shocked when moments later you reached for Your hand wrapped around his length, a sharp gasp leaving his lips. How you made him feel was utterly indescribable when your thumb glided over the head, slick with his pre-cum. A guttural groan bubbled up his throat. He couldn’t take it anymore. You had officially driven him to insanity. 

In one, swift motion, he managed to have you pinned beneath him. You wore an excited smile and his lips connected with yours once more, but the man pulled away

Wow, your glowing literally his hand on your cheek Don't worry princess I'll be gentle If you decide you want to stop, we’ll stop then and there. Just talk to me, okay?” He's hand calmed leaving a Blue glow on your cheek

gently pushed himself into you, taking it slow as he proceeded inch by inch until he was fully sheathed inside of you. You felt an uncomfortable, full feeling for a minute as he kissed you feverishly to keep your mind off of it until the pain started to dull. His dick throbbed against your walls, pulsing along with each heartbeat you felt in his chest.

“You’re doing great, baby girl.” He whispered into your ear as he peppered kisses along your neck.

Your body started to move against him involuntarily, asking him for more. He caught on and pulled himself from you, only to slowly push himself back in. You winced in pain for a second, Stan freezing his actions to console you.

“You okay? We should stop if it hurts.” He said as he looked over you with concerned eyes.

“No, I’m okay.”

Stan nodded before continuing his slow thrusts, getting you warmed up and stretched for him. Your walls gripped him tightly, and you could tell he was purposely holding back for your comfort.

“You’re so tight.” He groaned, watching your face as he started picking up his speed. When he noticed your eyes roll to the back of your head, he knew he found your spot and you were starting to enjoy it. You’re mine,” Stanly cooed. “all mine.” His eyes were dark and glittering

with lust as he spoke. He was coming unraveled, slowly but surely, and you could see it, but you barely heard his words. You had drifted off into your own world of intense pleasure as he rocked in and out of you. It was almost too much to handle,

Stanley propped himself, spreading your knees even wider for him as he started to piston himself into you at the perfect angle, prodding that sensitive spot inside of you with every thrust. Your body was on the edge of bliss, every nerve tingling at the sensation of Stan fucking you. You’ve waited so long for him, and you finally got to give yourself to him.

You opened your eyes to look at him, his face contorted in pure pleasure as he watched himself disappear inside of you over and over. You melted at the sight of him, the fact that he was enjoying this as much as you were had only pushed you closer.

That was until Stanley looked at you hazily and started rubbing your engorged clit relentlessly with his thumb.

Your orgasm happened quickly after, with Stanley following close behind. You locked your legs around him as you rode it out and you could feel him fill you up with each throb of his dick. Your heart flooded with emotion as he chanted your name, something you’ve always wanted to hear.

It was blissful and sweet once you both came down. He wraps his arm around you i love you so much thank you, thank you for changing my life im twice better than my old self and i hope when you come back i can give you everything and more he said are those freckles means we going have that many kids he asked now stan i don't know it's very different in this body i said

💚💙💚💙💚💙💚💙💚💙

In the layer with him and his friends, that thing is a trap in the box that mike bought don't worry the more you fear the stronger it gets you to reassure them stan kissed you like it you weren't coming back here handing you his Yakima I wore it every day so it can smell like me he said

oh, stan I'll make sure I fly as fast as I can i said claiming in your "ship" see you soon my love and flying off,

what the hell stan your girlfriend took that thing, what the hell is going on around here Richie said

im very confused but she just saved me from death so i really don't want answers today Eddie said

well my girlfriend is out of this world and she saved the human race for good now i well explain more once we get out of here it smells horrible down here he said

and they all laugh but before they can leave your voice told them to destroy anything that could bring it back

💙💚💙💚💙💚💙💚💙💚💙💚💙

a two years later stan sat outside rap with a blanket you made for him a shooting start wiz pass it coming closer it hits the woods he runs in the wood smoke was ever we're

you pop out hi honey im home and right on time it, our anniversary

he picks you up now let's get married

I still can't believe you our Stanley band an alien and now getting married what's next kids richice said

yha we are going try to have kids

oh, i what to be the Godmother Eddie and Beverly said then a hug augment starred 

is this always happen are i asked

yha just wait in tell we start on decorating the room he said.


	9. Bow wow (IT characters)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ever wondered what if the cast of it well be like as dog's

_**Richie** _

_**Ben** _

_**Eddie** _

_**Bill** _

_**Beverly** _

_**Stanley** _

_**Mike** _

_**The bower** _

_🌟~Bonus~🌟_

_**IT** _


	10. Autumn love(Victor Criss)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor Criss x reader
> 
> Summary:The day you two meet ,you found the piece he didn’t know was missing.and since that day Is everything has changed

Victor got in the car,his fingers gliding over the inspirational stitched you did, he so grateful he got you

you too sweet for him he feel like he dosen't deserve you for God sake's you letting him get picked up at your house than his,He doesn't what them hanging at his place it's too big to keep an eye on them

As you like to say it's a bit extravagant because of the long driveway matter of fact you house is fancy

as the boys put it haveing a balcony in the front and an Arch doorway of your house and well trim hedges with full flower sometimes. means your parents have a dam good job, just tick them off you make animal hedges.

* * *

"VICTOR!!" The mullet hair boy pull him out of his daydream, "you got cum around your mouth" Henry said

Patrick got way too close a swipe a finger on his face "Wait for it not cum its glaze who you was with you?"

"No one I had a honey bun" I half lied, they brush it off, for now

 **《 _Earlier》_** , "babe we won't have any frosting if eat all"

"But it so good", as he took another spoon full "lt stop you, dork," you smack him with the stove glove

"I'm going get you back after you take those buns out" as he wrap is arms around your waist kissing your neck **》**

I stuck my head out seeing you walking with your friends the thought of the mixture you two made.slowly rolling down your legs made my heartache.

we arrive early to just pick on kids, kids were all over the place of course the group went to pick on some group kids but he saw a better target you, so he slips away with ease

"y/n did you make your famous photographs for photography class?" Sam asked

"Of course and they good not famous, you have to remember Amber dad is a real estate and her mom works at the animal rescue center so don't get your hopes up," I said

"Dam I forgot about that but you know I feel like this could be your year," betty said

"You forgot or didn't pay attention when she presents sam said"

"Well in tell I see proof"

Betty stop dead in her track's yyy..nn you look up to see your secret boyfriend, one glare to your friends and they all ran inside the school

hold your book tight to make seem you were "scared" he scan the area before he quickly slaps a not on your book and lean stop doing that crap you better than her

Sorry

Don't be he said and quickly left

"What did he want, "they all asked

"All he said was a horrible pick up line that all"

"ugh they are super creepy I bet they eat baby squirrels," Allison said

"I heard they rape freshman's and make a game out of it," Sam said They gasp a gossip but you quietly read his note

_**Truth is I didn't expect to get this attached to you and to be honest, I love it puls wear something warm!** _

**_Love V_ **

You remember all the notes he left you since kindergarten you keep all his goofy notes under your bed

**_*~*•*~•*°~*° ~~《《Flashback 》》~~_ ** **~*°~•*°~*•~°**

_**Victor pov:** _I finally finished but how to slip it without anyone questioning, _bingo!_ the lunch bag

You don't eat some of you snacks so it well great , hi y/n

hiii Victor my mommy put P.B crisps I trade with you, _oh_ _pumpernickel_! As once you drop you spoon he took action he slips his note in your lunch bag

don't worry we share a spoon I found a way to make yogurt taste better he said once you got home your mom found it

Honey, I think someone left a note for you

ah my little art have crush your dad picked you up and sat you on the counter leavening a kiss on the top of you head

Here let me read to you his um handwriting is not all legible your mom said

{ ** _dear y/n_**

**_How are you? This very inportat ! I like you don't tell any body, you know what will happen and can we have a playdate?_ **

_**Form Victor** _

**_P.s. wite back_** }

Aww my baby have a crush, you know he a sweet boy without his friends, of course, you can have a playdate with him and don't worry it will be a secret between us parents

*~°~•*°~•*~°~•*

"Y/n! Are you here?!" Sam shouted

Wha, "who you going take to fall dance?" Allison ask again

"I don't know you lied well I have get going see yha"

The day was like any other day the last bell rings, you which beeps tell you to have two hours before your date thank God you walk with your bike ever morning

look guys I have to go you know the project they understand why the rush, you raced home

Hi honey, how was school?

Good mom, you burst into your room you slip out of your school pants and slip your self in light blue acid wash jeans. with your combat boots once you put those on then a white turtle neck then a Knit Asymmetrical Hem Sweater he got you for Christmas.

"nice you forgot on the thing he grabs the Fruit Pattern Beret a place it on your head so pretty well come on let's pack."

"I wish you to take something just to text yourself why you in the woods"

"All those times I read you little red riding hood i hope it wasn't a waste of time,for you to be wolf food"

" dad", "your two are so cute your mother pinch your cheek and his, that dance is coming up it will be nice"

"Mom remember this is a secret since kindergarten, do you want our house egged or worse, then we be the gossip tell something new to happen"

"Yeah, I don't know Ms. (y/l/n) the boys are not to keen about the relationship in the group and I don't think I look good in bruises," Vic said

"So what you love each other it dosing matter what others think," she said

"True mom but times are is different" you slip out in the garage taking your bike's heading to all week you two was raking up leaves making a huge pile of your collage you the best but always in the shadow of Amber Markham

*°•*•*°•*°•*°*•

And Victor was sick of this, "(y/n/n) i have a question think about before answering you ready"

"you nod quickly", "let go to the dance together"he said

And at that moment you snap a flying serial jumping in the pile," yha i was just thinking about that earlier, mom right but won't people try to humanely us like that girl Beverly"

"I don't care about all that I have a huge crush on you when we were finger painting, I had a thing for you in middle school, now I want to be official I'm sick of people judging us by our social class"

"If we are the outcasts in the class the at least we got each other"

You always had a ting for his way of words many people think his mute but his a philosopher with words, he can convince you to rob a bank if he could

You sighed "I have to agree with you I'm sick of it hiding, were In highschool it not like we can't leave this dump and make something new for our self"

In a quick second, he picked you up a spin you around to tell you both fall into the pile of leaves,he gave you a quick peck on the lips

He got up and gasp hand me you Camera you slow did so

No, wait he pore a half of cup of coffee and handed to you

You put your hands together "perfect" he took the picture "I still think you should put some of our pictures" as he grabs the basket

And set a small picnic up, "next month darling first we have prepared our minds we never had this kind of attention only one time when you hold my hand" I said

True sweet the was my most embarrassing moment not you holding my hand but the aftermath

"Victor? What you doing hear oh I get it can we join his tall lanky" friend asked

"Go away can't you see I'm doing something" he grumbled

Patrick lean a little bit to close to you, Oh try to butter you up huh, "look you don't have crabto do this for this weak dick"

Then the rest show up

"I excuse me but I and victor is in the middle of a very important project and we gladly like all of you to go away," you said

"Victor, I thought you had a dentist appointment is that y/n oh you pick a good one for us" Henry laughed

You can see in his face his left eye twitching you can see that they tip the bucket

“It’s okay Vic, we’ll back off of your "little friend.” Patrick slapped me him on the shoulder

" THAT IT! you can make fun of me, you can push me around but you can't take my happiness,I love y/n and if I have been the ass of the joke's and you're brutal torture then i well"

Ok calm down man Belch said

I hate to say this but sorry man Patrick said

"Geez you should talk more often you terrifying when you blow up" Henry said

I turned toward him and smile i saw the blonde, _heart-achingly beautiful boy that you fell madly in love with_

He instantly took your face with both hands softly make your lips connect Victor’s lips were slightly chapped, but soft, and his mouth tasted like breath mints when you explored it with your tongue.

once the nervous tension broke, You wrapped your hands around his neck and felt his hands move to your waist, grabbing you in an almost desperate attempt to get you closer to him. He just pushes into the leaves

This was no regular make out section this was heaven for what seemed like forever, only stopping to catch breaths, and completely forgetting about the group

"Dude, _you’re whipped_!”Henry shouted, he pulled away from you blush spread across both our cheeks.

"Whatever we got something else to do anyway just don't go all mushy when we hang out"

"That was insane! and fun I think we can handle the school," he said

"I Iove this side of you it so, medieval Chevrolet"

"Oh do you baby let's get going, Your knight don't think he can control his self if we continue"

"Hey y/n"

"Victor, what do you want?" as you try not to smile at him

He looks around and leans in, good luck today after school let go out for pizza and I've cream cool

"Aww hun plus quiz is a breeze but just in case you hand him a water bottle"

" Thanks, sweet" at that moment Patrick slip in and added two more slides to your pile the bell ringed and you two parted

you were up next you set all the pictures in the projector our project was mixed media fall edits this what I found you click to the first slide was the road semi-covered in leaves the trees were all different colors of fall "I call this one hello November"

I call this one you opened your eye to see Victor room your back and his knees showing to the camera you laying on top of him while his finger up and down your back lucky for you, you had a closet on but the way the sun hit it was so perfect

"I call this one the golding hour of love" the next was your pic of the flying squirrel then you holding a cup of coffee in your hand the next one was you holding a plate of your apple butter filled cinnamon sugar doughnuts you could see pieces of the sweater you were wearing white knitted socks but the force point was Victor hand taking one, you well prepared for the last one

The one you two was dancing in the field and the sun was going down" sweet autumn"

Thank you y/n for presenting after the rest of the class present they everyone grade each other, once Mr.Royce go all of them back he looks over them a divide it into three's I have made my decision

"y/n you won" he pin the Spiritribbon on you, "you're presentation was organic raw with emotion take note all of you", as he places the 3rd place ribbon on Amber desk

Your day went smoothly when you got home you still daze form the day you play your's favorite songs and started to get dressed 

honey, I'm home

mom, I did it

"Oh, honey, she hugs you, well celebrate tomorrow I know I make a cake oh I can't wait" by six your boyfriend came thought the window

"You know my mom would let you in"

"I know but the window is much cooler, His face was lit up, how was your day V?"

"I passed I didn't need the water bottle"

"oh wonderful see one night of studying was not going to kill you", you squeezed him

" how was yours, amazing I won Amber got third place"

"Fuck yeah! you know it took me forever to find a pg pic of us"

thank you, no thank you sweet we be here all night, let's go the night still young we have a bunch of celebrating to do as he gide you to the window

Lucky for the both of you only a handful suspect that your together the gang act like that day never happened and tonight is the big night.

Vic went all out you both match a rusted gold color ([outfit](https://www.instagram.com/p/CG7zNXrH154/)/ [outfit](https://m.aliexpress.com/item/33027594114.html?trace=wwwdetail2mobilesitedetail)), he tried to convince you that he should go all gold but you told him he will look like lucky form lucky charms

so a trim of gold around the collar and button was good intell prom, he even changes the color of his braces to a black, He places the diamond flower headdress he places on your head

"V i think"

"It not too much It perfect, i don't think perfume is needed you to smell like cookies and sweetness to me" as he kisses your cheek,You pin a white Golden Leaf Flower, Lapel Pin for the final touch "let's go my king" you plant a kiss on his lips

You both were terrified but he locked his hand with your's "here it goes" you closed your eyes and both walked in a few people looked a blink twice a few looks at Victor strange like he was at the wrong event

But then you remember the kindergarten Christmas party, do remember kindergarten Christmas party you whisper

Yha the guys got me in there crap and I couldn't go but you stud up even had a fake court hearing for me and we when together

"Most of the class was scared of you and they thought I was crazy" i said

"But we had the time of our lives"

"You even made fake snowballs" you crack a smile

"Then the teacher made us Exchange gifts you know I still have that your gifts" he confessed

" it was three painted rocks and an Aquarium in a big peanut butter jar, does it still have water in it?"

"yep and of you should talk you still have the snow bottle globes I made for you In middle schools," he said

"I love those bottle globes and they different plus you touch glitter I can't even think about dumping them"

"Then let's be those kids again carefree and in love, I have a crazy plan," he said

Bon Jovi

"You know me so well" as he drags you to the stage the DJ just move out of his way and just like that living on a prayer was on and the two of you started dancing like you were in one of your bedrooms

"One the song ended everyone was still shocked but continue to party"

Not the song I wold played but it still better than a mush they was playing

"You know the school wold kicked you out if you played scorpions"

Not really maybe kicked me out off graduation but you can get that crappy pice of paper in the mail

You roll you eyes, "let dance dork",he still keeps his bully ego up but he was cool didn't pick any fights and he sat on the bleached when with your friends he just pulled out his Tandy - Cosmic 1000 Fire Away

"Y/n this so wild you taking Victor the school bully to this"Allison said

"what's the deal"Sam asked

"Absolutely nothing we been dating since middle school" you confess

"Wow I well never know that," Betty said

"I had my suspicion when we took that class trip you two were close," Allison said

"So did he ever" sam suggested

"Nope all Henry and Patrick"

"Well we happy for you like you always say everyone needs love," sam said

"May i have this last dance with you, my dear?" he whispers in your ear

"well love to, bye", he took you hand and gide you to the dance floor

to the side, tucking your arm between the two, as you laid your head on his shoulder. you hum with the music into his neck ever now then you kiss his neck

You felt Vic shift slightly, then leaned in close to your ear

"Keep doing that I fuck right here,now let sneak out so I can show you my gratitude", he whispered

Your cheeks flashed bright red as he drag you to the door


End file.
